


Spilt Coffee

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anteiku - Freeform, Books, Coffee, Employee!Kaneki, Employee!Shirazu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu starts working at Anteiku, Kaneki shows him how to serve coffee but when Shirazu gets one customer he completely messes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilt Coffee

"Okay, that's all there is to making coffee, you think you can do it now Shirazu?" Kaneki asked. 

 

He looked at the new worker at Anteiku employee. "Yeah i got it now." Shirazu answered. His orange hair that was straight and shoulder leveled bangs barely over his green eyes, he wasn't very pale kinda tan, he had sharp teeth shark like, he was also very tall.

 

He was wearing a basic five button up vest, long sleeve white button up shirt under that, as his long black apron went from his waist to his knees. 

 

As the bell on the door would ring, more people come and go. Shirazu was getting the hang of making and serving customers coffee. He did get confused with the orders, but Kaneki was there to help him with that.

 

Luckily there wasn't a lot of customers, just enough that Shirazu could handle on his first day. He wad also getting a few good tips in total he already made more then 10 dollars. 

 

Kaneki had taken his turn now taking a few orders as Shirazu was now cleaning a few dishes. 

 

"Make sure not to break those." Kaneki said as he made his way around the counter. He was turned back to the younger one to brew some coffee for a customer. 

 

Shirazu looked confused for a moment. "The manager Mr.Yashimora, he loves those old Antique tea cups." Kaneki replied as Shirazu looked at the cups customers use. 

 

"I guess they're okay but what happens if someone ever dropped one?" He asked. He was still new at all this. Now he wasn't a cluts or anything but, it sounds like him to slip and fall. 

 

"Ask Roma, she's the one who breaks things around here." Someone said. The guy was sitting behind the counter where most customers do.

 

They turned to see a guy who was at least 5'2 a bit shorter then Kaneki. He had blue hair that wad shoulder length, he was wearing a red scarf, purple jack, black skinny jeans, and black boots on. He looked like he was really young too.

 

"You're here early Ayato." Kaneki says to the blue haired male. As he finished brewing the coffee for a customer and grabs a old red and hold decorative cup.

 

"Your shifts almost over so...decided i should just go ahead and come." The younger blue haired male named Ayato replied looking down, almost as if he was embarrassed say.

 

"Still gotta finish for a customer, you'll also have to wait." Kaneki said to the other, as he set the cup onto a board he used to hold drinks for customers.

 

"Shirazu my shifts about to end, your shift ends in another hour so i won't be here to help you out." He poured the tea into the small cup and started to walk away. 

 

"Wait! What! I can't be left alone here! It's my first day! Kaneki!" Shirazu called out as Kaneki made a turn to get to his customer. 

 

Shirazu huffed. "Eh, don't worry about it, Kaya will be here to help you out. She's worked here for a long time" Ayato reassured the older orange haired male.

 

Shirazu sighed and tried to calm down. He didn't think he was meant to take lead of something so soon, so hearing how someone more experienced was stilltaking lesd brought comfort to him.

 

"Thanks...uh..." Shirazu already forgot the guys name.

 

"Ayato." The blue haired male finished, looking a bit irritated already. 

 

'How does Kaneki deal with this guy? Kaneki's nice and this guy look's like he already mad at me for forgetting his name!?' Shirazu thought. 

 

"So how do you know Kaneki?" Shirazu decided to break the awkward silence he never liked being the new guy. 

 

Ayato looked at him plainly. "He's my boyfriend." The younger one stated. 

 

"What! Your like 10! Kaneki is 19!" Shirazu shrieked, shocked by what the younger male answered.

 

"Tch, i'm almost 16...and your too oblivious to notice that a customer just came in. Kaneki's shift is going to end soon so the guy that just walked in is your responsibility until Kaya gets here." Ayato shot back. 

 

He was obviously mad that Shorazu thought their age difference was a big deal. Ayato was 15 and Shirazu lowered him down to 10! Shirazu huffed as he scrambled for his notepad and pencil as he left Ayato at the counter. He went to the table where the customer had gone.

 

Shirazu noticed that the customer was alone, so there would be less preasure. He breathed in and walked towards the man. "Welcome can i take your order?" The orange haired man asked.

 

The man sitting was reading and had one earbud in, Shirazu could hear the music as he waited for a response. The male looked at Shirazu up and down. The male at the table looked around his age, he had dark purple hair, he had two moles under his right eye, he was wearing a grey coat, black pants, and black shoes. 

 

"I'll just have some black coffee." Was all the male said as he went back into hsi His voice was a bit more deep then Shirazu expected it sent shivers down his spine. 

 

"Y-yes sir."  Shirazu said writing it down on the notepad. 

 

He went back behind the counter to make the mans order he huried. He knew customers didn't like to wait long, and from the hard stare he had felt he didn't want to make the customer wait very long.

 

"You keep going fast you'll spill the coffee." Ayato commented, not bothering to look at Shirazu. He still sat at the counter. He was reading a newspaper still bored and waiting for Kaneki.

 

Shirazu just rushed passed the young blie haired boy, and got the his customer. "Here you-" Shirazu regrets what just happened.

 

He tripped and fell to his knees, he was over the customers shoulder. The coffee spilt all over his left shoulder, down to his arm and to the book. The purple haired male hissed feeling the hot coffee come in contact.

 

"Shit! I'm sorry!" He apologized as he scurried to the man. 

 

All the man did was remove his jacket and began wiping himself off with napkins at the end of the table. He had that look of irritation like Ayato, but this look could kill. 

 

Shirazu helplessly tried to help by using his apron, to clean him off. The man remained silent. "I'm so sorry man! I'm new here, this is my first day and I've only had a few customers so i'm not that-"

 

"It's okay." The mans voice said with a stern voice. He didn't sound mad or angry at him. 

 

"I'll pay for it! Shit, and your book too!" Shirazu said pointing to the book left on the table. 

 

The man looked to his book and just stared at it, as if he was thinking. Shirazu waited for the man to speak again. He didn't want to loose his job on the first day. The man picked up his jacket and faced Shirazu. 

 

"What's your name?" His instant thought was that the guy was going to tell the manager what he had done. He gulped. "Shirazu, look man I-"

 

"I'm Urie." Shirazu didn't say anything what good would the guys name tell him.

 

"You said you would pay for my book. So meet me tomorrow in front of the book store at 11:00 a.m" Urie broke the silence. 

 

"Huh" Shirazu was confused. Urie picked up his book and left a 5 dollar bill. "Least you tried making coffee, see you tomorrow." Urie waved walking off.

 

Shirazu stood there shocked by what just happened. He grabbed the dollar bill off the table, there was a note under it with a phone number. He had just got a date, with that guy and it was a date to a book store. He did blush from thinking about it.

 

"Hey, Shirazu! My shifts over you okay?" Kaneki's voice came in. 

 

Kaneki was dressed out of his uniform and in regular street clothes with a jacket on ready to go out into the cold. Ayato was beside him ready to go. Shirazu stared at his hand then at Kaneki. 

 

"I think I just got a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love KukiGinshi it's another OTP and underrated ship i have. -///- Also i wanted to fic these ships in one and i finally got it done! Also I love it when people call Ayato 10 and little and all that x3 it's adorable cause Kaneki's older. Also Ayato waiting for his boyfriend to finish work~!


End file.
